Call Me
by Deans Addiction
Summary: Follows STID: Kirk has made a decision following the attack on Starfleet Headquarters...can Bones help him out of this one? Bones/Kirk friendship fic. Terrible summary I know - the story is better I promise.


**Authors Note: I do not own startrek or any of its characters or ships. If I did I would commondere the Enterprise and go exploring the galaxy with Chris Pine, Karl Urban and a case of whiskey!  
Oh, and this will contain some language - apologies if it offends you, just blink during those bits :)**

**For those of you reading my other story "Downside to Diplomacy" I have to apologise, I know you are expecting an update but the inspiration for this story literally hit me and I HAD to write it. I will update both stories as often as possible. This should be a short multi-chapter and shouldn't take too much time hopefully.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kirk was prepared to do whatever it took to complete this mission. _Whatever it took! _His orders were to return Khan to Earth to account for his actions. Kirk however, planned on killing the bastard. The memories of seeing his friend, mentor and closest thing to a father, dead in his arms, was still fresh in his mind. To be honest he couldn't be sure he wasn't still in that room holding his friend in some catatonic state and just imagining that this was happening. Hell he was still covered in the mans blood. But real or not, Kirk was going to make Khan pay for murdering so many people, but most of all he was going to make him pay for murdering Pike!

* * *

With the enterprise crew off duty pending review of their actions during the Narada incident it was going to take a few hours before everyone was rounded up and the Enterprise could depart to track down Khan. He was sitting in his room at the academy, still under house arrest since he was technically on probation when he took command of the Enterprise and it was taking Starfleet a while to figure out what to do with him, but aside from confining him to the academy grounds unless under supervision they were treating him fairly and with respect. He was free to catch up with members of the crew after they had given their statements and he was no longer at risk of cohersing them. Scotty was a regular visitor, and he still had a spare key to Bones room from those nights before the world went to shit and he was still a typical cadet, not that he was ever typical.

Come to think of it he had spent a number of nights at Bones apartment sleeping one off, or recuperating from one thing or another on his friends couch. He felt a twinge in his heart as he wrote the last words and he'd be damned if a tear didn't find its way into the world.

Grabbing his keys and his belongings, he placed the note in the top of his duffle and closed the door behind him. There were no guards outside his door now, not after the attack on headquarters. Men were needed elsewhere. He was grateful he could do this without anyone knowing, he couldn't risk anyone stopping him. He walked down the road to the apartments and let himself into Bones place. McCoy, he knew, was still at the embassy finishing his reports on the wounded he treated as a result of the attack, before he would make his way to the docks to oversee the resupply of the Enterprise sickbay before it departed on its latest mission. Kirk took a last look around what was probably the only place he ever really felt comfortable in a long time, second only to his home aboard the Enterprise. He left the note on the small coffee table in the middle of the room, standing it on its side so Bones would see it when he walked in, and sat his keys beside it. He took a deep breath to steady his thoughts and emotions before turning and walking away. He knew he wouldn't be coming back from this mission – couldn't handle being scrutinised by Starfleet for taking the only course of action he could, for doing what was right, and what they didn't have the guts to do. Not just during the Narada incident, but also for what he was about to do.

* * *

Bones went back to his apartment to shower and change before going down to the docks to board the Enterprise. It had been a long few hours that he had spent patching up the wounded and declaring the casualties of the attack. Normally he would be chastising himself for being fool enough to accept another mission in space under the crazy Captain Kirk, but Admiral Pike was his friend and so was Kirk, and he would go to hell and back with the kid if it meant avenging Pike and being there to stop the kid from doing something stupid and getting himself hurt – which is what happens when Kirk gets upset, he goes looking for trouble and trouble usually finds him like he has been tagged with a GPS or something. He hadn't had a chance to catch up with Kirk yet to see if he was OK - despite trying like hell to find him. He was worried about the kid, but when Kirk didn't want to be found it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Opening the door to his apartment he was short on time so he dumped his stuff at the door and made a bee-line for the bathroom. He emerged 30 minutes later wearing a clean uniform and his duffle packed. He was about to leave when he decided to grab some apples from the table, after all he hadn't eaten in hours and who knew how long it would be before he got the chance to eat again. It was then that he saw the note, he picked it up immediately recognizing Kirks writing. He was about to open it when he got a comm from command requesting him to report to the docks at once. He placed the letter in his bag to read later.

To be continued...

* * *

**Oh I know, I'm mean aren't I ... the saddest in me just wanted to torture you all a little.**  
**Like it? Hate it? Tell the little box below...reviews make it happy :)**

**DA.**


End file.
